


it's a paladin thing

by calebwidogast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, all firbolgs know is Not reading into things when they should, and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: wrote this a minute ago so yall can finally have itedit: hey gang, i am keeping this up for archival purposes since it was written before it was revealed by tal on twitter that cad is offically aro! i think it's great, and i love the rep for aro people bc i know exactly how him being confirmed ace felt! this fic is not meant to ignore his identity, i know he's a wonderful aroace man and i love him so much.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	it's a paladin thing

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a minute ago so yall can finally have it
> 
> edit: hey gang, i am keeping this up for archival purposes since it was written before it was revealed by tal on twitter that cad is offically aro! i think it's great, and i love the rep for aro people bc i know exactly how him being confirmed ace felt! this fic is not meant to ignore his identity, i know he's a wonderful aroace man and i love him so much.

“that-” fjord said, taking a strained breath in, “was a bit closer than it should have been.”

they had all just sat down for a rest, tucked into the comforting hollow side of a huge fallen tree. the dust had settled from their fight, and all of them were still worse for wear, even after caduceus and jester both had administered some healing.

caduceus just nodded as he slumped a little unceremoniously down beside fjord. biting back a tiny wheeze of pain as his bad knee protested, he wiped the heel of his palm across his forehead to check how badly the gash there was bleeding.

fjord’s eyes caught caduceus’s bloodied hand first, then trailed up to his forehead, and then back to his hand. before caduceus could remind him that head wounds just bled a little scarier even when they weren’t bad, fjord said, “cad, lean in and let me look at that.”

“it’s fine, really.” caduceus breathed, but leaned over just slightly anyways, before he could stop himself.

fjord reached over with both hands- one swept caduceus’s tangled hair out of the way and with the other he brushed his thumb over the wound, and caduceus felt the verdant, comfortable pulse of healing energy that only the wildmother could allow. he closed his eyes and let himself take comfort in that and the feeling of fjord’s hand, calloused and yet so gentle against his face.

when he opened them, after what could have been a moment or a year, fjord drew his hand away and said a little quickly, “you should take care of yourself, too.”

caduceus hummed a response, because if he didn’t agree, he wouldn’t be going back on his word when he didn’t do that later. he said instead, “thank you, fjord.”

fjord paused, and then hesitantly rested his hand on caduceus’s bad knee. “is it this one? that- that you broke, i mean.”

caduceus couldn’t help but smile a little. “it is.”

“i thought so when i saw that thing hit you there.” fjord said.

caduceus barely had time to remember the creature, how it had been sent reeling into his leg, before fjord was using that same healing power again.

“you know, you can’t take old pain away with that.” caduceus told him. “don’t waste it on me.”

“thought i’d try.” fjord said, and caduceus found himself looking at fjord’s hand on his knee instead of at fjord’s face, because for once he wasn’t sure how to read that tone.

“sweet.” he said instead of looking up.

fjord tapped his fingers gently against caduceus’s knee. “paladin thing, right? taking care of people.”

“mm.” caduceus agreed, still trying to read fjord and having more trouble than he had ever had before.

fjord moved his hand back to where it had been before, toying with the handle of the star razor absentmindedly.

caduceus finally added, “you’re doing well. it does feel a little better.”

fjord snorted. “thank you.”


End file.
